Lojack
by DebC75
Summary: How do you lose a little girl who is a walking tracking system?


Title: Lojack

by DebC

Rating: G

Fandom: Heroes

Characters: Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker

Pairing: none, but if you squint, it could be Matt/Mohinder definitely

Keywords: lost, M3

Disclaimers: Not mine, not mine, not mine.

Summary: How do you lose a little girl who is a walking tracking system?

Author's Notes: written for my 'Big Box of Prompts' self-challenge. The word was 'lost.' Thanks to Ladybug218 for th beta reading.

_Matthew. _

The thought came unbidden, sounding in Matt's head the same as if Mohinder were in the next room instead of across town at the mall.

_What, Mohinder? _He asked back, glad for the extensive work he and Mohinder had been doing to hone his newly discovered mental abilities. They – he and Mohinder, and he and Molly as well, although he had been unsuccessful in making a three-way connection just yet – were able to converse back and forth inside their heads. _Did Molly forget her allowance money again?_

_No, Matthew, she did not forget it. I have it with me right now, _the other man answered.

_She doesn't want a bikini, does she? We talked about that last night while you were still at work. That little girl in her class, Dara, has one. I told Molly I didn't think bikinis were appropriate for a girl her age. _

_No, Matthew. _Mohinder's tone sounded weary and a little on edge now, causing Matt to frown now.

_What's wrong? _He asked, instant concern washing over him.

_It would appear that I have lost our little girl. _

Matt blinked, trying to fight back a visible reaction to the words he heard in his head. He was in the middle of the precinct, at his desk, supposed to be filling out a report. Displays of agitation would be bad.

_You lost Molly? Mohinder, how do lose a girl who's a walking tracking system?_

There was an awkward pause now and Matt could almost imagine Mohinder's expression as he reached for what to say.

_The sales girl, _was Mohinder's even more awkward reply.

_The sales girl? What? She thought Molly was cute so she kidnapped her?_

_No, Matthew. She... she... you're really going to make me say it, aren't you? Yes, of course you are. She was flirting with me and Molly walked off to look at a sun dress. I only took my eyes off her long enough to discourage that woman's advances and she was gone!_

Matt stifled a chuckle. Poor Mohinder. Most of the women who saw Molly with either of them assumed 'single father' and latched on like pit bulls. Sometimes it was kind of amusing. Sometimes.

_Do you want me to ask Molly where she is? _Matt asked, letting the chuckle come through loud and clear.

_Yes, please. _Mohinder sounded frazzled and a little relieved that Matt was making the suggestion. _I don't know if I can take any more of these women who keep trying to help me find my daughter. They are not much help, Matthew. _

Matt suppressed another chuckle and then bent all his thoughts upon Molly. _Molly? _he mentally called out. _Can you hear me?_

An agonizing minute passed and then she responded. _Matt. I can hear you. Is Mohinder worried?_

_Yes, sweetie, he is. Where are you?_

_At the 'Build-a-Bear' store. _Molly paused and then added _I told Mohinder I wanted to go over there to look at bears for my collection. He said yes._

Matt crinkled his nose. He could see Mohinder being blindsided by an amorous sales woman with Molly tugging on his shirt to get his attention. _Molly, did he really say yes, or was it one of those 'yes, yes, of course' things he does, like when he's got his nose buried in his father's research and you want to play Monopoly?_

_Monopoly, _Molly answered. _Is he mad at me? _She asked, sounding as if she realized that Mohinder hadn't really been listening.

_No, sweetie, but I think he's worried, _Matt told her. _You stay right there and I'll tell Mohinder to come to you. It'll be okay, I promise. _

He relayed the information to Mohinder who thanked him profusely and promised to make it up to both of them by making something extra special for dinner that night. Then Matt's thoughts were silent once again, except for his own internal lament about the good quality of Mohinder's cooking and how much weight he'd avoid gaining if Mohinder would pay more attention when one of them spoke to him.

_Just don't let Molly buy the bikini, _ he shot back in parting, mostly as an afterthought.


End file.
